The Scent of Roses
by hellomynameislucifer
Summary: Claude/Sebastian. Oneshot. No plot. I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ITS CHARACTERS.


A/N: Well, this is my first time trying something like this, so reviews are definitely appreciated. Rated T mostly for cursing and, well the other obvious reasons. Thanks for reading!

Edit: I apologize for my absolutely atrocious grammatical errors (I only just noticed it, having finally gone over a bunch of my older writing). Most, if not all, has been corrected. Also, this is modern day, so...

* * *

"You'll be in trouble if he sees you."

"I know he's not here."

"And if _your _master calls, only for you to not answer?"

"Then, I suppose I'll be spitting up blood."

"More than you are about to?"

"I'm not the one about to be drowning in their own blood, now _am _I, Michaelis?"

There is a glint in those red irises of his that confirms his disbelief in my threats. I growl as the sharp kitchen knife pierces my stomach. No, I cannot allow myself to lose focus. Even as I am thinking this, Sebastian pins me against the wall with the knife at my throat. I should have taken off my glasses as soon as I came here; they really are too distracting.

"You were saying, Faustus?"

"I'm not-"

My head smacks back against the wall as a headache alerts me to Alois's summons. Shit, now Sebastian definitely has an advantage over me. How humiliating; thankfully, my expression reveals nothing of my wandering thoughts.

"It's not even worth it, with you in this state. I think I will just watch you suffer, for a bit."

I cast a pain-filled glare at the other demon, otherwise keeping my features blank and unreadable.

"That looks quite painful. Are you sure you wouldn't rather simply admit your defeat and run along back to your master?"

"He can just call me if it's _that _important."

"He already is..."

"On my cell phone, dumbass."

My anger flares as that little self-satisfied smirk appears on this face. Oh, how I wish I could smack it off. Another wave of pain interrupts my imaginings. I grit my teeth (in such a way that it will go unnoticed) as I pull out an iPhone and unlock it with trembling hands. Alois picks up on the second ring.

"Claude, where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the middle of something."

He snorts. "That's wonderful, but do you really think I give a shit? I don't care if you are in the middle of _murdering _someone; get your ass over here!"

Sebastian chuckles and I struggle not to throw the phone on the floor in favour of throttling him. Instead, I settle for nudging him in the ribs none too gently and move a few paces away.

"What do you require?"

"I already told you."

"No, you just told me you wanted me to return immediately"

"Yes, and you aren't listening."

I roll my eyes. "Because, like I said, I am alredy preoccupied, at the moment."

He huffs. "Fine. Return when you're finished; you will be punished for disregarding my order. Call me if something else comes up."

I move the phone away from my ear and let my hand drop to my side. Only now do I notice the dark stain spreading across my blue long-sleeve shirt. I scowl at it and peel off the soaked shirt with my left hand. Ignoring the other demon for the moment, I walk past him without a word and dump the now ruined cloth into the trash. The wound is already healed, but the blood has dried on my stomach. Miraculously, none of it has gotten on my jeans.

I use the sink and a few paper towels to clean up, then take off my glasses and lay them on the counter top next to my phone. I smooth back my hair and rest my amber coloured eyes on my foe. He has an eyebrow raised and I note that the kitchen knife is now resting on the table.

Without warning, I tackle Sebastian to the floor and grip him tight. My sharpened nails dig into his shoulder, earning me a dirty look. He does not mind when blood is drawn, as long as it is not his. Now, it is my turn to smirk.

"That was-"

He cuts himself off as his expression quickly changes to one of shock, then becomes sly. I frown and sift through any possible weak points in my current position, and find none. Why is he looking at me with such a smug expression? I have the upper hand, not him. His next words finally clear the air, in a sense.

"You're straddling me, Faustus."

I look down (while still keeping my guard up) to see my knees resting on either side of his waist and my body raised just enough not to touch him. I never even realized I had done this. Also looking at the fact that I am shirtless, this puts me in a somewhat compromising position. Unless I find some way to incorporate this into our fight, I will never hear the end of it.

"And you're bleeding. I see no reason to make such inappropriate comments."

He looks at me thoughtfully for a few moments before shrugging it off. I relax only a fraction and find myself flipped onto my back and looking up at _him_. He pushes my legs down and mirrors my former position. My eyebrows draw a bit closer together as Sebastian takes his nails and digs them into my shoulders, then drags them down along my arms.

"Red suits you more than me. I think I look better in black, don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know. The blood doesn't show up on that sweater of yours. It only makes it a darker black."

He scowls. "Yes, I suppose I'll have to get rid of it."

"Oh, what a shame."

I flinch as he unexpectedly takes his index finger and slashes a line across my collar bone. The crimson liquid flows out of the opening and dribbles down the slope of my back. The wound does not close (and will not for at least another five minutes), seeing as it was inflicted by a demon.

"I wonder how you'd react if I..." he flashes a mischievous smirk.

I watch as he leans in far enough for his breath to tickle my skin. I hiss as his tongue flicks out and catches the corner of the wound. He chuckles and shifts a bit, keeping one hand on my shoulder and the other holding himself up on the floor by my waist. I shiver as he traces the line of blood, sending bolts of electricity racing up and down my spine. Damn him.

"This seems to be so much more effective than silly human tools," he murmurs.

I grit my teeth again and do not answer as he follows the line with his tongue a second time. I suddenly realize that he seems to have me by the collar (figuratively as well as literally) and think to myself that this blunder on my part needs to be rectified.

I catch Sebastian by surprise and manage to pull us up so the both of us are now standing up against the counter. I frown when I feel the granite edge digging into my back; shit, he still has the upper hand. His face is now close enough to mine that if he tilted his head just so, our lips would touch. I breathe in and smell something familiar; roses.

I close my eyes and inhale again, trying to look slightly annoyed at his closeness rather than interested in the smell pervading my nose. Truthfully, I do not mind it; the scent of roses is a pleasant one, and being so close to this particular demon is but a small price to pay for that glorious scent. Against my will, my body reacts ever so slighly to his proximity (and quite probably the smell, as well); the smirk returns and confirms that he has noticed it.

His tongue flicks out again, this time against my bottom lip. My entire body tenses, but I maintain an expression of disinterest. This compels him to go a step further, this time tracing the aforementioned bottom lip much in the same way as he had my collar. My breath catches and my instincts kick in.

Sebastian arches his back as my hands slowly lift up his sweater, my fingers just barely grazing his spine along the way. He lifts his arms and allows me to pull the thing the rest of the way off before returning to his previous position. The other demon jolts when I place my hands on his back.

The retaliation is his mouth suddenly smashed against mine, nicking my lip with his teeth. Mouths still pressed together, he parts his lips and tastes the blood. Does he have a blood fetish, or is he just trying to distract me? The answer is revealed only a few seconds later.

During my momentary lapse, I had parted my own lips and now find myself struggling for control of the situation. Sebastian's hands find their way to my waist and he moves his thumbs in circles over the sensitive skin, which elicits a small sound of surprise from me. Ruthless bastard.

We are still fighting for some kind of dominance with our interlocked tongues. Every light touch seems to be electrified, effectively agitating us. Tired of the former issue, I reach up and tangle my fingers in his soft hair, then yank back as hard as I can. Sebastian yelps in pain, but quickly recovers and slams me into the granite edge as hard as he can.

I make a noise in the back of my throat as soon as my senses clear enough to notice the other body pressed against mine and the hot breath against my neck. I close my eyes and growl when he kisses my jaw and slips his thumbs into the waistband of my jeans.

I am about to tell him to "Fuck off, I'm not your plaything" when the distant sound of a door opening reaches our ears. We both freeze for a few agonizing seconds before Sebastian pulls away and meets my eyes.

"It appears that my master has returned earlier than expected."

I flash him a look of contempt, then grab my glasses and return them to their rightful place. I can feel his eyes on my back as I pick up my phone and open the window. I glance back one more time before jumping out the window and making my way back to Alois Trancy.

* * *

His piercing eyes of slate grey watch as I enter the room (fully clothed) with a calm expression that betrays nothing. I bow low and keep my eyes fixed on the floor; I am not in the mood for him to become even more angry over a simple breach in etiquette.

"I apologize for my tardiness. It will not happen again."

"It better not. Now, get out of my sight. I don't need your help anymore, at least not for now."

I straighten up and walk to the door, halting when Alois says my name.

"Oh, and Claude? You might want to wash up; you smell like roses."

I nod and finally exit the room. Now, I understand. It looks like I have lost _this_ round, Michaelis. Perhaps next time, you will not be so lucky. I chuckle as the thought appears and begin walking in the direction of the shower, all the while thinking about roses and how intoxicating their scent can be.


End file.
